Undercrossing
katiekirbo |date = March 4, 2019 |website = DeviantArt |type = Crossovers |tone = Semi-serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Written Story |status = Cancelled |creator = Chibi Moon Loves Hop |cocreator = None |writer = Chibi Moon Loves Hop |artist = Chibi Moon Loves Hop |composer = Chibi Moon Loves Hop |programmer = Chibi Moon Loves Hop |spriter = Chibi Moon Loves Hop}} Undercrossing is an AU where the protagonist, the Villager, instead of falling, goes to the forgotten village. Character Changes Main characters Villager * Villager (SSB series specifically), a curious kid, replaces Frisk. Resetti * Resetti, the angry mole (that is losing his job in new horizons), replaces Flowey, a nod to the fans who did crossovers. Pelly * Pelly is a friendly pelican who replaces Toriel. A reference to Animal Crossing: Wild World. Chrissy and Francine * Chrissy and Francine are Sans and Papyrus because they sometimes act like them and are siblings. Phyllis * Phyllis replaces Undyne because of personality. K.K. Slider * K.K. replaces Napstablook because they both like music. Lottie * Lottie replaces Alphys because She is shy at times. Dr. Shrunk * Dr. Shrunk replaces Mettaton as they both perform. He acts like himself instead of Mettaton. No EX or NEO form is confirmed. Pete * Pete replaces Asgore because it's canon that Pelly has a crush on Pete. Rover * Rover replaces Asriel for currently no reason given. Aika * Aika, a famous player known for their doll and axe, replaces Chara because they are both misunderstood. Minor characters * Coco replaces Gaster because she is theorized to be dead, and is the same species as Chrissy and Francine. * The gyroids are the Gaster followers since Coco Looks like a Gyroid. * A monochrome Katie replaces goner kid for currently no reason given. * The dummy is a mannequin like the ones you receive from Gracie and the able sisters. * The annoying rabbit replaces the annoying dog and represents the creator, who's sona is a rabbit. * the snowman is now the one you can make in winter in most games. * the unused secret character Blissy, (dubbed by fans, her name is symbols) replaces Glyde. * Katie replaces monster kid as they both traveled far away. * Brewster replaces Grillby because they look similar. * Mad Mannequin, an angry version of the Mannequin replaces mad dummy. * Kapp'n replaces river person since they both have a boat and sing on it. * Tommies (clones of Tommy nook) replaces the temmies. * Timmy replaces Bob and acts a lot calmer. * Pave replaces Ragel since they both dance. * Cyrus replaces so sorry since they both do art. He is a professional at crafting and is in an arts and crafts club. * Tom Nook is Muffet because of money. That's all. Money. * rather odd villagers like stitches and pietro replace the amalgamates because they look... strange. Location Changes * Ruins- Run down post office * Snowdin- winter village layout * Snowdin Town- winter shopping center layout * Waterfall- Tortimer island nighttime * Hotland- N/A * CORE- N/A * New home- Aika village * Final corridor- Heart castle Additional Changes * Lottie and Phyllis have no relationship other than friends. * The protagonist visits a town instead of Falling down. * The soul is a leaf instead of a heart. Story A long time ago, in the land of Crossing the humans and animals feared they would betray one another. because of this, war happened. The Villagers won and the animals were banished to the forgotten village. Years later, a young villager who wanted to find them. and so he stumbled upon the forgotten village... the story is currently unfinished, and the creator wants everyone to be patient. Gallery Villager sprite.png|The sprite for villager. Aika.png|The sprite for aika. Trivia * The creator says there's a game and comic in the works. * The creator has decided to swap chrissy and francine's roles. * the comic is cancelled, but a story will come as a book on wattpad. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic Category:Outside the Underground